tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Caster (Fate/Conqueror - Moses)
Caster is one of the Caster Class Servants of the Mages Association during the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror. Profile Identity Caster's true identity is Moses, one of the most famous prophets, second only to Jesus of Nazarath, in Abrahamic Religions, such as Christianity, Catholicism, and Judaism. According to the Hebrew Bible, he was adopted by an Egyptian Princess, and later in life became the leader of the Israelites and Iawgiver, to whom the authorship of the Torah, or acquisition of the Torah from Heaven is traditionally attributed. Also called Moshe Rabbenu in Hebrew, he is the most important probet in Judaism. He is also an important prophet in Christianity, Islam, the Baha'i Faith, and a number of other Abrahamic Religions. Life Death Appearance Moses is a tall, gruff man, with long, neck length, gray hair and a long, neck length gray beard, black eyes, and darkish skin. He's always seen wearing a brown T-shirt mostly concealed by a red overcoat. Personality Moses is a kind and gentle soul who respects the beliefs of others, religious or otherwise, even if they go against his own, but also isn't afraid to speak out harshly against them, too. There's nothing he enjoys more than helping others, but he also despises fighting; it's for this reason that he refused to fight in the Tenth Holy Grail War of Fate/Conqueror for quite awhile until he realized just how dire the situation was. He will gladly engage in combat for the purpose of defending the weak, but will refrain rom killing his opponents unless it's an absolute last resort. Being one of the most famous prophets and followers of God Moses is incapable of "hating" his adversaries no matter what, even those summoned to the Beast Class. Role Fate/Conqueror Abilities Combat Skills Class Skills Territory Creation: Iten Construction: Personal Skills Magic Resistance: Noble Phantasms Staff of Moses: Holy Rod of the Burning Brush Staff of Moses: Holy Rod of the Burning Brush is the staff Moses wielded in life. In the bible, it states that Moses was able to transform his staff into a snake and back, and use it to turn rock to water and, his greatest accomplishment, to part the red sea. It's unknown if this staff is the same object as the Rod of Aaron, Moses' brother. True to it's legend, Moses' Staff has three abilities as a Noble Phantasm. The first is that it allows him to turn rock, or rather any physical part of the earth, to water. The second ability is that he's able to transform it into a snake, which he can then use to restrain or strangle up to 1 enemy at a time. And the third and final ability is that it allows him to part anything that has a strong "force." This includes large bodies of water, such as oceans, or large bodies of wind, such as hurricanes or tornados. At it's strongest he can even use it to part powerful mana that's surrounding him, or redirect magic spells, which basically makes him ALMOST impervious to magic. The Red Sea: He Who Parts Oceans and Creates Tidal Waves The Red Sea: He Who Parts Oceans and Creates Tidal Waves is a Noble Phantasm that Moses can only use when he has the Staff of Moses out. While not his strongest Noble Phantasm, it is his most well known, becuase it's directly related to the legend of him parting the Red Sea. This Noble Phantasm allows him to part oceans and create tidal waves in its wake, part strong wind currents such as hurricanes and tornados, and even part magic auras that surrounds him. It's so strong that he can even redirect many powerful magic spells, which makes him ALMOST impervious to magic attacks. The Ten Commandments: Blessings of God's Greatest Servant '''The Ten Commandments: Blessings of God's Greatest Servant '''is the strongest Noble Phantasm that Moses is able to use. In order to use it, he must first summon a book, which he'll open up to an unimportant page. This Noble Phantasm gives him an ability for each of the Ten Commandments. For "Thou Shalt Have NO Gods Before Me" Moses will deal extra damage to anyone who serves no God, (athiests or agnostics), those who believe in God but don't worship him, (hethens), or generally evil individuals, especially those summoned to the Beast Class. Gilgamesh can also be counted in this category. For "Honor Thy Father and Thy Mother" Moses will deal extra damage to anyone who has forsaken one or both of their parents. For "Remember the Sabbath Day, Keep it Holy" Moses will deal extra damage to anyone who does excessive work on Sundays, even for the Holy Grail War. This also means that whenever Sunday comes around Moses refuses to do any fighting no matter what. For "Thou Shall Not Make Unto Thee Any Graven Image" Moses will deal extra damage if they either worship a God other than his own or believe themselves to be a God. Regarding this commandment, Moses can be seen praying for awhile every day, if he doesn't then this ability will affect him and he'll gradually become weaker and weaker until he dies and disappears from the Holy Grail War. For "Thou Shalt Not Take The Name of the Lord thy God in Vain" Moses will deal extra damage to anyone who uses the word "God" outside of worship. This ability is often connected to the ability about worshipping false idols. For "Thou Shalt Not Kill" Moses will deal extra damage to those who have committed murder before. While this doesn't include kills made during the Holy Grail War, weather they be Servant or otherwise, due to the nature of the Holy Grail War, this is still the second most common ability to be activated due to how common murder was during ancient and mythological times. For "Thou Shalt Not Commit Adultry" Moses will deal extra damage to those who have cheated on their significant other, weather they be a man or a woman. For "Thou Shalt Not Steal" Moses will deal extra damage to those who have stolen anything. For "Thou Shalt Not Bare False Witness Against Thy Neighbor" Moses will deal extra damage to anyone who has told a lie before. And finally, for "Thou Shalt Not Covet" Moses will deal extra damage to anyone who has ever coveted anything for any reason. This is the most common of the abilities to be activated due to the nature of the Holy Grail War becuase the coveting of the Holy Grail is included. This is also considered to be a contradiction, which is why the ability zaps a lot of Moses' power when he's summoned as anything other than Ruler, meaning that he's only able to be at his most powerful when he's summoned as Ruler. Relationships Josefine Wirith Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Caster Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Egyptian Heroic Spirits Category:Sovereigns Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:JakCooperThePlumber